Olivier Blanckart
Olivier Blanckart est né à Bruxelles en 1959. Artiste autodidacte, il a d'abord pratiqué la photographie. Il réalise des sculptures au moyen de matériaux d'emballage détournés : carton, papier kraft, et scotch d'emballage qui donnent à ses sculptures un aspect caractéristique. Ses sculptures sont généralement une réinterprétation d'icônes de la photographie d'art ou de reportage. Elles s'inscrivent ainsi dans une lignée du pop art et du superréalisme. Il a réalisé quelques performances, et pratique également le portrait photographie détourné (Moi en Jean-Paul Sartre, Moi en Bruce Willis, Alberto Sorbelli en Warhol as drag...). Les Femmes Déviolées En 2004, il réalise la série Les femmes déviolées. En 1960, le photographe Marc Garanger alors jeune appelé durant la guerre d’Algérie, réalise sur ordre de l’armée française, des portraits de femmes algériennes, sans voile pour la plupart. Leurs têtes ont été dénudées pour les contraintes de la photo d’identité. Ces images, prises dans des camps dits « de regroupement », ont toutefois connu ultérieurement une fortune artistique inattendue sous forme tirages photographiques, de beaux-livres et d’expositions dans des galeries. Autrement dit, tout se passe comme si ces images, produites initialement par une instance militaire au sein d’un dispositif concentrationnaire, avaient changé de statut en devenant des icônes photoartistiques à la beauté trouble. Sans se hasarder à faire un procès d’intention au photographe (qui a constamment affirmé vouloir rendre hommage à ces femmes prises de force sans cesser toutefois d’exploiter leur image depuis vingt ans), le travail qui est entrepris ici par les moyens de la sculpture, entend toutefois réinterroger au plus près la nature profonde de ces photographies, tant du point de vue esthétique, historique, politique que tout simplement humain. Aux matériaux d’emballage détournés qui constituent habituellement le matériau des « remixes » sculpturaux (scotch, papier kraft et carton) s’ajoutent donc ici des draps d’examen hospitalier et des alèses en papier jetable utilisés ici pour la confection des voiles et des turbans transformés en bannière nationale de ces femmes « déviolées ». A un moment ou partout (et pas seulement en Irak) le post-colonialisme semble se réimposer de manière si brutale que certains artistes y trouvent même la licence de transformer —par exemple— la photographie médiatique d’une femme arabe contemporaine hurlant sa douleur, en une « madone » médiévale de cire quasi-abstraite exsudant le plus obscur des catholicismes, les sculptures exposées ici entendent, tout au contraire, rétablir le regard politique et historique dans sa crudité sèche, sans artifice esthétisant, et le pouvoir critique de la sculpture par le déploiement complet de sa présence physique même. Expositions personnellesOlivier @ aeroplastics contemporary - Solo Exhibitions 2009 24-04 / 06-06 - Coming Home (Pauvre France) Aeroplastics Contemporary, Brussels 2008 Momma Don't Preach PPOW Gallery, New York 2005 06-10 / 10-10 - Olivier Blanckart FIAC 05, Paris 2004 00-02 / 00-05 - Le Grand Afflictif MAMCO, Geneva 00-02 / 00-05 - Who is affraid of the Invisible Man? Centre photographique de Geneva, Geneva 2003 06-11 / 27-11 - Olivier Blanckart La tête d'obsidienne fort napoléon, La Seine-sur-Mer Catalogue ed. La tête d'obsidienne 03-04 / 17-05 - Giotto Ecole municipale des Beaux-Arts, Gennevilliers 2002 08-11 / 13-12 - Stairway to H... Galerie commune, Tourcoing 00-06 / 00-00 - Art Dealers, Foire d'Art Contemporain Marseille 08-03 / 27-04 - Don't go breaking my art Galerie Loevenbruck, Paris 00-01 / 00-03 - Quasi-Objets Musée de l'objet, Blois 1999 00-11 - Man day C.A.N, Neuchatel 00-05 - E Ché Homo Apt 1998 00-11 - Remix pour le temps présent Galerie le Triangle/FRAC Aquitaine, Bordeaux 00-11 - Ressembler/ Rassembler Exposition sur le site internet des Inrockuptibles. 00-08 - The remix Saïgon Galerie NADIFF, Tokyo 00-01 - The Remix Project room-Emmanuel Javogue, Paris 00-01 - Invisible man go art Ecole des Beaux-Arts, Nîmes Avec Yan Pei Ming. 1997 00-05 - Sous la glace Galerie Sintitulo, Nice 00-04 - The Remix Les Bains, Paris 1995 00-12 - La galerie des urgences Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris 1994 00-05 - Mit niveau Académie Schloss Solitude, Stuttgart 1993 00-02 / 00-03 - Rencontre dans un couloir Domicile privé de Hou Han-jou & Evelyne Jouano, Paris 1992 01-12 / 05-12 - La galerie des urgences Paris 1991 00-03 / 00-04 - Tout mi turbi Galerie Giovanna Minelli, Paris 1990 00-11 / 00-12 - Perinde ac cadaver? Villa Arson, Nice 00-05 - Is there anything frightening in red, yellow and blue? Galerie Jean Francois Dumont, Bordeaux Expositions de groupeOlivier @ aeroplastics contemporary - Group Exhibitions 2007 28-09 / 03-11 - Rare Essence Aeroplastics contemporary, Brussels 18-10 / 22-10 - FIAC 2007 Cour Carré du Louvre, galerie Loevenbruck, Paris 2006 26-10 / 30-10 - FIAC 2006 Cour carré du Louvre, stand D17, Paris 19-10 / 19-10 - Documents d'artistes IAC, Villeurbanne 22-09 / 15-10 - Le Printemps de Septembre Le Château d'Eau, Toulouse 10-03 / 01-04 - Déjà 5 ans seulement Galerie Loevenbruck, Paris 2005 01-12 / 04-12 - Art Basel Miami Beach Miami 14-10 / 14-01 - Spirit of...DADA Galerie Art Attitude Hervé Bize, Nancy 06-10 / 10-10 - Olivier Blanckart Prix Marcel Duchamp, FIAC 2005, Galerie Loevenbruck, Paris 02-10 / 07-11 - Helden Heute- Héros à Jamais Centre Pasqu'Art, Berne 00-10 / 00-01 - DONNA DONNE Palazzo Strozzi, Firenze Italia 23-09 / 02-11 - Pierre Molinier, Jeux de Mirrors Musée des Beaux-Arts, Bordeaux 21-06 / 21-09 - Les choses à leur place Au Carré / Bonnat, Bayonne 15-05 / 31-10 - L'Idiotie, Experience Pommery 2 Domaine Pommery, Reims 01-04 / 31-06 - OK/OKAY Swiss institute Contemporary Art, and Grey Art Gallery, New York, New York 00-03 / 00-06 - Collection 2 Fondation pour l'art contemporain Jean-Marc & Claudine Salomon, Alex (Annecy) 2004 00-08 / 00-00 - Le derrière Galerie Martagon, Malaucène, Vaucluse 00-06 / 00-07 - La mort en face Galerie Guy Bartshi, Geneva 00-05 / 00-06 - Aménager la maison, habiter le musée Museo d'arte contemporanea di Villa Croce, Gênes 11-03 / 31-05 - La grande parade Galerie du Grand Palais, Paris 24-02 / 09-05 - Tour-détours de Babel MAMCO, Geneva 2003 14-12 / 22-02 - Narcissus CRAC Alsace, Altkirch 16-06 - Classe Chantier L'Ecole d'Art- Musée de l'objet de blois, Blois 05-03 / 26-04 - EXTRA Swiss Institute-contemporary Art, New York 2002 31-10 / 19-01 - French Collection, Mamco Musée d'Art Moderne et contemporain, Geneva 18-10 / 22-11 - Art at the turn of the rue de Seine et la rue de l'Echaudée Galerie Loevenbruck, Paris 29-09 / 17-11 - Voila la france Il Filatoio, Cesac, l'Ala, Le Serre Reali, Caraglio 05-09 / 15-09 - La Force de l'Esprit Espace Pierre Cardin, Paris 08-08 / 08-09 - La Cuite Galerie Martagon, Paris 2001 00-09 / 00-10 - Le vet tendre de la cime des pins Galerie Art Attitude Hervé Bize, Nancy 21-06 / 13-07 - Putain de République Galerie Loevenbruck, Paris 00-06 / 00-10 - King Size Musée international des arts modestes, Sète 00-05 / 00-07 - Situation Association Immanence, Paris 00-01 / 00-05 - Bricolage 00-01 / 00-04 - Mi-figue, Mi-raisin Espace François Mitterrand, Périgueux 2000 00-12 / 00-06 - Le fou dédoublé 00-06 / 00-07 - Transfert Xème exposition Suisse de sculpture, Bienne XX th century lonely 5 ème biennale d'art contemporain de Lyon, Lyon 1999 00-09 - projet PO box MAMCO, Geneva 00-06 - Ah, les beaux jours Square des Batignoles, Paris 00-01 - Shivah Action RE espace du collectif public, Paris 1998 00-12 - Gare de l'Est Casino Luxembourg, Luxembourg 12-06 / 21-06 - Pour un objet-dard Espace Volga, Paris 1997 00-12 - réveillons nous galerie Météo, Paris 00-09 - objectif lune Centre d'art de Neuchâtel, Neuchâtel 00-06 - Et tous, ils emmerdent le monde Galerie Sintitulo, Nice 00-04 - Petit, économe, tonitruant Galerie Le Triangle, Rennes 1996 00-12 - Un cadeau unique Galerie Lucien Durand, Paris 00-11 / 00-12 - Happy end Galerie Satellite, Paris 00-05 - Sans Titre heart Galerie, Paris 00-03 - L'art parodic Galerie Meteo, Paris 29-02 - Ouvert la nuit Ecole des Beaux-Arts, Avignon 1995 17-06 / 20-06 - Voisins et amis A l'écart (lieu alternatif de création autogéré), Montreuil 00-06 / 00-12 - Le cheval en fete Centre d'art contemporain, Pougues les Eaux 00-06 - Sans Titre Foire de Bâle, Bâle 1994 00-05 - Premio Grancia d'Argentino Rapolano-terme, Sienna 1993 00-06 - Sans Titre Heart Galerie, Paris 1992 00-10 - Exposition en vue de la fondation d'une fondation 1991 Le halo's charmant Collège Marcel Duchamp, Chateauroux 1990 Sans Titre Galerie Victoria Miro, Frankfurt kunstmesse Les quatre éléments 1989 00-07 - "Pas à coté pas n'importe ou 4" Villa Arson, Nice 00-07 - En villégiature, dix artistes, dix oeuvres éphémères Liens *Œuvres complètes de Blanckart, Aeroplastics contemporary, Bruxelles *Olivier Blanckart, galerie Guy Bärtchi, Genève Sources Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Artiste contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1959